Everlasting Love
by Loveisamysterybutwhy
Summary: Don't own anything. ALERT! I changed the title and I'm fixing the story. Chapter 1 is an AN SORRY! The real Chapter 1 is here as chapter 2! Summary: Love triangles and love confusion tear up friendships. Bad summary whatever.
1. Sorry

Sorry, I usually don't do this (maybe that's a lie), but the story really needed to be fixed and I think its better this way. The real chapter 1 will be here soon, so please don't be mad. I know, I hate fake chapters that are actually author's notes.

I'm keeping the same pairings:

Judai Johan

Kenzan Jim

Manjoume Ryo

Fubuki Sho

And I might add in a couple other ones later.

Thank you for understanding.


	2. The Real Chapter 1

I'm sorry, I usually don't like reposting stories, but this one need a big fix. I hope it's better!

* * *

The night was still and young; the sky was clear, the moon was full and the star littered the sky. There was a slight breeze and nothing could was to be heard except for the rustling leaves and the fall of footsteps. Those of which were Johan Anderson's.

While Johan walked, he listened carefully, and stopped when he heard a suspicious noise. He had no idea why he was so nervous. He was second, if not first-rate duelist. Hadn't his mother and father taught him about suspicions? Or the posture of which to ear in public? Then again, he was all alone.

Johan took a swift breath in and kept walking towards the Osiris Red. He told himself that he was going to do it; no getting weird and back out at the last second. Johan was going to confess his love Judai, and they were going to be happily ever after, or at least that was how the scenario went out in his head.

As he approached the Osiris dorm and saw Judai's light on. He smiled because he knew Judai would be up at this hour talking or dueling. Johan walked slowly and quietly as possible up the stair, which we nearly impossible and walked up to his room, staying clear of the window on the door. Johan took a big breath in but faltered when he heard Judai's voice.

"What do I think of him? I think he's gross!" Judai said lazily. Johan felt a pang of sadness, but then thought that he couldn't have been talking about him. They were best friends.

"Eh! What do you mean he's gross?!" exclaimed Sho.

"Ok, not gross but mean and unlikable. And I don't like his blue hair! He doesn't wash it sometimes!"

Johan stood there dumbfounded. He had blue hair, so he must have been talking about him. Moreover, he surely washed his hair this morning.

"Aniki, that's really mean, you shouldn't say that. What if he heard that?"

"I don't care what he thinks. He's a good friend in all, but I just don't like him."

Johan backed away from the door. He felt heartbroken, but he felt that this was a better rejection than a one upfront, although it still stung. Figuring that it wouldn't be the best idea to knock on the door, he started back to his dorm. However, as he left, he didn't hear:

"Please, don't talk about me big brother that way Judai. Even though I don't like him very much anymore, he's still my brother… with heart problems."

"Yeah, yeah. But the only person I do like with blue hair is Johan!"

"Like or love?"

"Love."

* * *

Johan reached his room and sat on his bed. He felt so sad, but he didn't feel like crying. Johan let out an exasperated groan. He had thought that Judai had the same feeling for him, but apparently, he was wrong. Now, he didn't know what to do. Johan would feel awkward around Judai whenever they passed, and it wouldn't feel right if he stayed friends.

"Why does it have to be this way?" Johan whispered to himself. After a couple of minutes thinking to himself, he got up and looked out the window. "There is a possibility that I could quit this school and go back home," he thought aloud. "but would it be worth the effort to go back home to those jerks?"

Johan sighed and got ready for bed.

* * *

"Love! You love Johan Judai-aniki?"

Judai blushed madly and nodded his head. "I just hope he has the same feelings for me. I'm not good with that kind of rejection."

"You too are best friends! If he didn't like you then he would let you down gently. If he does, well then…" Sho's eyes twinkled with wickedness.

"Uh, that's ok Sho. I think I'll wait before I tell him," Judai said as he climbed into bed.

"Aniki, I think you should tell him right away."

"I can't hear you Sho, I'm too busy sleeping!" Judai said sleepily.

"Fine, be stubborn aniki," Sho said as he got up. "I'm going back to my dorm aniki."

Judai laid there, hearing what Sho had said, but he didn't want to respond.

"OK, bye," Sho said as he turned off the light and left.

* * *

Later that night Jim was walking down to the pier. He knew that at this time of night, nobody would be there and it would be a good place to clear this head. Lately, he has been having thoughts about a certain (freaky) dinosaur, Kenzan. Although he doesn't know what to do with the thoughts; he already had a girlfriend back in Australia, though if he wanted to get rid of her, then that would be easy.

As Jim reached the pier, he saw two shadows and voices. So he got up close enough to hear them better while still hidden.

"I love you Kenzan!" Misawa said.

Jim froze and chocked on the air he breathed in. '_That was supposed to be me saying that_!' Jim thought. '_Wait, I have a girlfriend. I shouldn't be having these thoughts_!'

"Misawa… I'm sorry but I don't love you back," Kenzan said making Jim very happy.

"Then who? Who is my competition?!" Misawa demanded jealously.

"This isn't a competition! So fuck off! Besides, you have no competition over-"

Jim leaned in closer to hear better, when he lost his balance and fell, causing a loud sound. Misawa and Kenzan ran over to see what had made that noise.

"What are you doing here?" asked Misawa rudely.

"Uh," Jim said as he got up. "I, uh, came to stare at the ocean, to clear my mind?"

"Did you hear anything?" Kenzan said, looking flushed.

"Uh, no I just got here mate!" Jim said as confidently as he could. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Misawa said as he walked away.

"Heh, I better go too," said Kenzan, avoiding Jim's eyes.

"Ok, bye." Jim watched Kenzan walk away. He wished he hadn't tripped so he could hear what Kenzan was about to say so he could decide on what to do with his thoughts.

* * *

Misawa was furious. He was 100 percent sure that Kenzan liked him. All the statistics and formulas added up! Moreover, didn't Kenzan say that he liked someone with awesome hair! He had awesome hair! There was absolutely no one else on the island with better hair than Misawa.

"There has to be a way to make Kenzan love me," Misawa said aloud to himself in his room. "Maybe a love potion? Or blackmail. Yes, blackmail would be easier. But possibly, what if I get rid of whoever he loves! And I'll be there to comfort him and then he'll fall in love! With me! It's such a fool proof plan! But who does he love? If that damn Jim didn't interrupt us then I would know exactly who that stupid guy is… or girl. A girl would be easier to get rid of, but then again there only seems to be four known girls on this forsaken island.

"Ha! Listen to me talking to myself," Misawa said to no one in particular. "People would start to think I'm crazy!"

Misawa laughed harder, but suddenly stopped.

"Who would know who kenzan likes? Someone who is very close friend. But who?" Misawa sat on his bed thinking intensely. "Well! I better sleep on it. I'll surely know in the morning!"

* * *

"Judai!" Misawa said as he woke up in the morning. "He'll definitely know! Why didn't I think of it before?"

Misawa jumped out of bed and switched out of his clothes, not even bothering to take a shower. "I have to know now!" he mumbled to himself as he ran out the Ra dorm.

Misawa reached halfway across the school when he bumped into Fubuki.

"Whoa, we're you going so fast Dachi?" Fubuki laughed. "Is there a fire somewhere?"

Misawa caught his breathe and realized that the sun was barely rising up and Fubuki was walking away from the Osiris dorm. Fubuki caught on to his suspicion.

"Hey, just walking back from the pier, that's all!" Fubuki tried to laugh off.

Misawa looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged it off. "I have to talk to Judai."

"He's probably sleeping right now. Do you need something? I can help," he said with a mischievous grin.

"I don't need help from you; I just need to ask a question."

"Is it about love? I can help you know."

"Quit bothering me! I don't need your love advice Tenjoin. Most of the time you're 'solutions' end in disasters!" Misawa ran past him toward the Osiris dorm.

"You didn't need to be so rude," Fubuki said aloud. He sighed and started to walk towards the Obelisk dorm. "Most of them work… right? I am the love master. I am Fubu-king.

"Wait! I know who can give me the answer! My sister! She'll be honest! And I'll prove to Misawa that I help the love go all around!"

* * *

A bit OOC, but oh well. Please review and tell me if you like this better than my old one, if you can member what it used to be. And please give me your suggestions. I like hearing them.


End file.
